yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
T.G. Warwolf
워울프 | pt_name = T.G. Lobo de Guerra | es_name = T.G. Lobo de Guerra | th_name = เท็ค จีนัส วอร์วูฟ | ja_name = ワーウルフ | romaji_name = Tekkujīnasu Wāurufu | trans_name = Tech Genus Werewolf | tf05_name = Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03 | image = TGWarwolf-OP09-EN-C-UE.png | attribute = DARK | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1200 | def = 0 | passcode = 00293542 | effect_types = Trigger, Trigger | lore = When a Level 4 or lower monster(s) is Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the End Phase, if this card is in the Graveyard because it was destroyed on the field and sent there this turn: You can add 1 "T.G." monster from your Deck to your hand, except " ". | fr_lore = Lorsqu'un ou plusieurs monstres de max. Niveau 4 sont Invoqués Spécialement (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement cette carte depuis votre main. Durant la End Phase, si cette carte est dans le Cimetière parce qu'elle a été détruite sur le Terrain et y a été envoyée ce tour : vous pouvez ajouter 1 monstre "T.G." ("Loup de Guerre T.G." exclu) depuis votre Deck à votre main. | de_lore = Wenn ein oder mehr Monster der Stufe 4 oder niedriger als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. Während der End Phase, falls sich diese Karte im Friedhof befindet, weil sie in diesem Spielzug auf dem Spielfeld zerstört und dorthin gelegt wurde: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 „T.G.“-Monster von deinem Deck hinzufügen, außer „T.G. Kriegswolf“. | it_lore = Quando uno o più mostri di Livello 4 o inferiore vengono Evocati Specialmente (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi Evocare Specialmente questa carta dalla tua mano. Durante la End Phase, se questa carta è nel Cimitero perché è stata distrutta sul Terreno e mandata lì in questo turno: puoi aggiungere 1 mostro "T.G.", eccetto "T.G. Lupoguerra", dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | pt_lore = Quando um ou mais monstros de Nível 4 ou menos forem Invocados por Invocação-Especial (exceto durante a Etapa de Dano): você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. Durante a Fase Final, se este card estiver no Cemitério porque foi destruído no campo e enviado para lá neste turno: você pode adicionar 1 monstro "T.G." do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "T.G. Lobo de Guerra". | es_lore = Cuando uno o más monstruos de Nivel 4 o menor son Invocados de Modo Especial (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes Invocar esta carta de Modo Especial desde tu mano. Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si esta carta está en el Cementerio porque fue destruida en el Campo y mandada ahí este turno: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 monstruo "T.G." en tu Deck, excepto "T.G. Lobo de Guerra". | ja_lore = レベル４以下のモンスターが特殊召喚に成功した時、このカードを手札から特殊召喚する事ができる。フィールド上に存在するこのカードが破壊され墓地へ送られたターンのエンドフェイズ時、自分のデッキから「ＴＧ ワーウルフ」以外の「ＴＧ」と名のついたモンスター１体を手札に加える事ができる。 | ko_lore = 레벨 4 이하의 몬스터가 특수 소환에 성공했을 때 이 카드를 패에서 특수 소환할 수 있다. 필드 위에 존재하는 이 카드가 파괴되어 묘지로 보내진 턴의 엔드 페이즈시, 자신의 덱에서 "TG(테크지너스) 워울프"이외의 "TG"라는 이름이 붙은 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣을 수 있다. | tf05_lore = When you Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 "Tech Genus Werewolf BW-03" from your Deck to your hand. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = T.G. | supports_archetypes = T.G. | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Adds from Deck to hand | summoning = * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons itself * Special Summons itself from your hand | database_id = 9491 }}